Fear The Ones You Love
by MysticO
Summary: This is what would have happened if someone compelled Elena to be afraid of the both Salvatore brothers.
1. Hopes Crushed To Dust

**ELENA'S POV**

Elena smiled as the school bell rang. Tonight, she, Stefan and Damon would host the party of the year at the boarding house. And she'd been impatient for the school bell to ring so that she could go home and finish the final things before the party.

She and Stefan walked to the parking lot, and she said "So, are you excited yet? I know _I _am!"

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," he said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you at my house tonight?" He opened his car door and stepped in.

"Yup, I'll see you soon," Elena replied, and stepped in her car, too, and closed the door. The drive home was quiet and peaceful.

When she got home, she went straight up to her room and changed clothes. She knew that she still had plenty of time, but if she hurried with the clothes, she'd have more time to do the makeup.

The necklace she had been given by Stefan a long time ago when they first met that contained vervain was lying in her nightstand drawer. She wore a red skirt, a white top and a few gold colored accessories. And it didn't feel right to wear the vervain necklace with this outfit.

She went to the bathroom and did her eyes first. She didn't like to wear too much makeup, so that people could see that you actually had anything on. But tonight she decided to go with the smokey-eyes look.  
Just this once.

She grabbed her glittery purse and went out the door. When she locked it, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"I see that Elena Gilbert isn't wearing her magical little necklace tonight," a stranger's voice said. "So I might as well do this," he said, and stared into her eyes. "Don't move. And don't scream."  
He smiled when he saw that Elena stood still and closed her mouth. "You will from now on be afraid of Damon and Stefan. Every time you see them, you'll get the feeling that they will hurt you, and nothing they say will make you calm. You cannot express yourself in words when you're interacting with them – you're only able to scream and run. And their compulsion won't work on you." Then he quickly added "You will not remember meeting me or being compelled. You went straight to your car." The unknown man disappeared into the dark.

Elena stepped into her car and drove away from her house. She had this feeling, she felt… calm.

When she parked outside the boarding house, the calm feeling vanished. Instead, she felt anxious.  
She walked along the green bushes, up to the gigantic residence. When she rang the door bell, she felt slightly scared.  
Scared? This was a party at the Salvatores'. There was no need to be scared. But as she thought the name 'Salvatore', she swallowed hard.

The door opened, and there Damon was. "Hello, Kitten," Damon smirked.

Elena stared at him, and her heart sped up. Her hands were getting sweaty, so she hid them behind her back. But she knew that he could smell it. And _hear _it.

"You're nervous, huh? I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist me forever," he said as he moved closer to Elena.

She was breathing faster, and she started to shake. Damon's smirk disappeared.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She walked past him, into the house.

She wanted to go up stairs and just lock herself up somewhere, to just be alone. But the problem was that she couldn't see the stairs. Even if there would have been a huge neon sign saying 'Stairs here!' she wouldn't have seen it for all the people.

She entered the living room, and pressed her hands to her ears because the music was so loud.

She thought she could spot Caroline and Bonnie somewhere in the crowd of dancing people, but after just a few seconds, she lost them.

She managed to squeeze herself through the crowd and find them.

"Elena, there you are! We're having so much fun, this is definitely the party of the year!" Caroline said ecstatically.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it," she answered.  
She stayed with them until they decided to go outside to get some air. But Elena decided to stay where she was, so she sat down in the sofa.

Someone tapped lightly on her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Hi Elena, I've missed you," Stefan said.

Elena got up, and was just going to leave when a hand gripped her arm.

"So, you ran off to St. Stefan after turning me down? Ouch," he said playfully.

Elena's heart sped up more than it had before, and she was sure that they could hear it.

The both brothers looked – worried – at her, and she ran away from them, up the stairs that she had now found. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat down on the floor, put her hands to her face and started to cry.

**STEFAN'S POV **

Elena rushed away from them, up the stairs. He could tell from her reactions that something was wrong. She had never been acting like this… scared. And he was sure that Damon had something to do with it.

"What did you do? She's terrified, you must've done something!" Stefan said to Damon as he pulled his brother to the empty kitchen.

"Hey, it's _rude_ to accuse me like that! I didn't do anything; she was acting that way when she got here. When she saw me, her heart sped up and she was sweating. And she was shaking, too. It hurts me to have to say this, brother, but I think we need to help her." Damon looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go," Stefan replied as they walked the same way up the stairs that Elena had. They heard sobs from the bathroom.  
Damon knocked carefully on the bathroom door. "Elena, are you okay?" he asked.

"No! Don't come closer, get away from me!" Elena replied through the door. She cried and screamed.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, and they lifted the door from its hinges.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan asked.

She just stared at them, shaking. She was panting hard, and she pressed her back against one of the walls. She reached for the window, and began to open it.  
But before she could open it completely, Damon and Stefan grabbed her and closed the window again.

"Elena, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Damon asked.

"Get away from me, LET ME GO!" She struggled against their grip, but it was useless. They were much stronger than her, and they had her arms pinned to her sides.

"_Elena_," Stefan asked again. "What's going on? What happened?" He looked at her neck. "Damon. She isn't wearing her vervain necklace, and I can't smell any vervain on her. Do you think that someone might have..?"

"It could be possible. Let me try." He looked into her eyes, and said "You will not act like this anymore, everything will be as it was when you and Stefan leaved the school's parking lot this afternoon."

Elena continued with the kicking and screaming, Damon's compulsion didn't work.

"What?" Damon murmured confused. "She doesn't wear any vervain, and there's no vervain in her system, and my compulsion won't work! Stefan, why don't you give it a try?" He looked at his brother.

"Sure, why not," he said. He looked in her eyes, and repeated Damon's words. But it didn't work this time, either. "Damn it! What's going on?" Stefan looked at Damon. "Wait – is it possible to compel someone so that other vampires' compulsion doesn't work on that person?"

"Well… yeah, I guess so." He looked at his brother, and both of them said it at the same time;

"Bonnie."

**How was that? Did you like it? Hate it? I have no idea what to write in next chapter, so review and tell me what should happen next!**


	2. Surprise Choking

**Hey everybody, it's me again :). I just want to thank ****babykjf101 for the awesome Bonnie-idea. So yeah – I'm giving you credit for it. (But if I were Damon, I would have told everybody that the brilliant idea was mine – but that's a completely different story…)**

**ELENA'S POV**

As soon as Damon let go of Elena, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Stefan and his brother had been earlier.  
She sat down at the table and – once again – let her tears run down his face.

She just sat there, sobbing, not realizing that Caroline and Bonnie had found their way to the kitchen, looking for Elena.

"Hey, Elena? Are you okay?" Caroline asked. But that was before she saw her face. Her glamorous makeup was smeared across her face, and the remains of the mascara had run down from her eyes to her cheeks.

"I guess I got the answer now," Caroline murmured.

They walked across the kitchen and hugged Elena.

"We don't mean to be pushy, but could you tell us what happened?" Bonnie said, feeling the need to comfort her friend in the best way she could. She stared at Elena's makeup, and said "Could you go get some wipes – she looks like a clown!"

"Yeah, sure," Caroline answered.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Bonnie got to the annoying part – 20 questions.

"I want to know everything, so _spill_," she said, looking into her BFF's eyes.

"I-I don't know," Elena sobbed. "In school everything was fine. But now I'm scared of Damon and Stefan. They're planning to hurt me! And-and… I don't know what to do! I've always trusted them with my life, but I guess I was a fool to do that. No, I _am _a fool. They still think that I'm not aware of their plan, and-"

"Actually, Elena," Bonnie interrupted. "They're standing right outside the kitchen – eavesdropping."

Elena once again started to pant, and she got up from her chair. "Hide me, quick!" she whispered, but knowing that it was no use, because they could hear her.

"But Elena, they know where you are. They'll still find you, no matter where you'll hide," Bonnie pointed out.

She looked around the kitchen, and decided to hide behind the stove. She ducked, and hoped that the monstrous brothers wouldn't find her.  
She hadn't really been paying attention to what bonnie had said, so she was caught off guard when Damon appeared out of the blue, shouting "Toodledidoo!"

"Aaahh!" she screamed, running over to Bonnie, hiding behind her friend.

"What are you doing, Damon? Are you crazy? For some reason we've scared the hell out of her, and now you're doing it again?" Stefan said, slamming Damon's back against the table. "If you continue like this, you will scare her to death!"

"Okay, I'll apologize." He turned to Elena who stood with her back pressed hard against the wall.  
"I'm sorry, Elena. I really, really am," he said, and looked into her eyes with the power that usually made her melt, and made her heart skip a beat or two because of his handsomeness. But this time, her heart was beating five times as fast as normal, because she was afraid.

He moved a bit closer to Elena, touching her arm.

"G-get away from me!" she whispered as more tears started to flow.

"No, Elena. I won't back off until you tell me why you're afraid of us," he said, while wiping away the tears on her cheeks.  
She shrugged away, but Damon ignored that.

At the same time, Caroline walked into the room. "Hey guys, I didn't find any wipes. Oh well, I'll just take a towel from the bathroom, instead." She paused and looked at Damon. "Do you have any juice? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, in the fridge. It's in the carton to the left, do you see it?" he answered.

"Yup, here it is." She took a glass and poured the juice into it. But the liquid that landed in the glass was red.

"Oh, sorry, Caroline," Damon said. "I meant the _other _carton. This is my precious O-negative – don't touch it." He added a smirk.

That was it for Elena. She started to gasp for air, and the others in the kitchen turned to her, to see what was wrong.

"Bonnie," she started to scream. "I-I can't…can't…" She didn't finish the sentence.  
She tried to breathe in, but her lungs wouldn't allow it. Her head started to swim, and she felt her legs turning into jelly. She could feel her heart slowing down drastically, and she was desperately trying to get some air to her lungs. But it was useless – she could feel herself choking to death.

The others tried to help her, but she faded into unconsciousness before they really understood what was wrong.

Her body fell limp to the floor.

**That's this chapter! Gimme some new ideas for the next one :).**


End file.
